Amabie
|japanese voice=Koda Kumi |species=Katsubi |deceased state=Alive |classification=Celestial Beast, Tailed Beast, Sensor Type, Sage |occupations=Queen of the Sea |parents=Dorobō Ōtsutsuki~Creator |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release, |unique traits=Can Sense Negative Emotions |affiliations=Land of Arctic Fang |parents= }} Amabie (アマビエ, Amabie) is a legendary celestial being that been created by Dorobō Ōtsutsuki who used the power from the sun to create her, being one of the known seven celestial beast that exist Amabie been considered as the forked tailed mermaid after many years of being feared by humanity as a beast of hatred that wanted humanity extinct. Amabie currently resides in Land of Arctic Fang among the inhabitants deep in the ocean surrounding the land. ---- ---- Personality Amabie is a very positive minded beast that loves and cares for all submarine life that she sees it as her duty to protect and foresee the continuous cycle of life. Personally known by other's the celestial mermaid takes pride in her abilities and strength taking joy in belittling those who challenge her even those who seem to care sometimes, her pride also have a sensitive side to her that she hardly let's anyone see besides those close to her, Tenma is one of the few who could connect deeply with the mermaid. Amabie is a stubborn independent Celestial Beast that hates admitting she needs any form of help from anyone even from her celestial family which usually leads to her doing rash decisions and not tell anyone of her plan or situations. Appearance Amabie is a beautiful slender colossal mermaid with scale like armor-skin covers parts of her upper body with most of it covering her breast, she has very tan skin regardless if she is in freezing cold ocean water, she has long turquoise blue hair that match her lower body that is in the form of a fish, blue to light turquoise scales that shimmer and glow underwater but she can use her scales to absorb sunlight into her body, her lower body dwarfs her upper half with a forked tailed fin she can use for combat. Abilities As a katsubi Celestial Beast, Amabie has a massive amount of chakra that emits corrosive gas (腐らせるガス, kuzaraseru gasu) around her body as shield instantly disintegrating everything around her, she possess enough power to level an entire village using a Celestial Ball far distant or point blank. It has tremendous durability, able to withstand Kakinoki's lethal attacks or being burned by tenma's scorching flames that easily burned her skin. Her affinity for Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth Release but she only been seen using Ice Release and Water. Her power is toxically dangerous making it impossible for her to be sealed inside a suitable host whether it be Human or Celestial Human for that matter, many before her were unable to try and extract her chakra by force which further cause a persons chakra network to overload and explode killing them. Chakra and Physical Prowess As a celestial beast, amabie possesses a massive supply of powerful chakra and can share it with others under unknown methods. It can replenish its high reserves several hours after an entire day's usage. Amabie has immense physical strength, being able to temporarily restrain Dan Kizui in a submission hold, It is deceptively quite fast, able to strike quickly blocking Yagyō Uchiha's Complete Body Susanoo attacks. Her tail is dangerously sharp and full of venomous neurotoxin that can kill a large animal that are big as her, these effects do not apply to celestial beast since they are Titanic size creatures her venom lead to paralysis, internal bleeding, and hallucinations. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation By combining water and wind-natured chakra to create Ice Release, Amabie is able to manipulate the temperature of her surroundings with the help of her fire-natured chakra she can either freeze and bring snow or snowstorms, she can also Rai the temperature to the point the user will burst in blisters and boils if gotten to close. Celestial Rejuvenation Amabie rejuvenates in a different fashion since she's a mermaid beast, when she finally hits her 1000 year mark she will convulse falling out on the floor where water and magma will gather upon her body burning but cooling her decaying body, sealing it into a harden stone sphere before crumbling down revealing a much younger and beautiful amabie Category:Celestial Beast